Beach Party
by Skire
Summary: The gang is having a beach party and Bubblegum has a surprise for Marceline. -ONE SHOT- Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum Rated K for Lesbianess


**Just a one shot I thought of :3**

* * *

Marceline had just come back home after dealing with Vampire politics, which really drains her. She had to deal with some vampires that wanted to take her title, then she had to settle a little feud and so much more. She got home and flopped down on her bed and groaned.

"Maybe I should just renounce the damned title." She thought out loud. Her eyes started drooping and just as she closed them, her phone rang. She growled and picked it up,

"What!?" She snarled,

"M-Marceline?" She recognized that voice anywhere,

"Bo-Bonni. What do you want?"

"I-Is this a bad time?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll make it quick."

"Hurry up."

"We're having a beach party tomorrow and I'd like for you to come." That was unexpected, Bubblegum rarely invited her to anything, especially inviting her herself. Though, ever since the door lord incident, they had been closer than before. Marceline replied,

"I-I can't..." Her voice cracked, "Y-You know, sun and all."

"I didn't forget. Just come. Please?" Now Marceline was really confused, she was begging her to come.

"Is this really Bonnibel? or is this a prank?"

"It's really me Marceline. Please just come, okay?" Marceline thought about it for a while and finally decided,

"Fine, whatever." She growled,

"Alright then, Meet us at Lake Beach tomorrow, 9:00 am sharp. Don't be late."

"Wait wait, Lake Beach? Why not just the beach it self?"

"Finn has this fear of the ocean and Lake Beach is much cleaner and it's pretty much the same as any other beach."

"Pfft, fine."

"Alright, bye Marceline."

"Bye Bon."

She put the phone down and burried her face in her pillow, 'Why do I still feel this way?' She wondered but then fell asleep. She woke up when her phone was ringing, again. She picked it up,

"...Speak..." Her voice was still groggy,

"Marceline." It was her again,

"...what..."

"I just wanted to wake you up, It's already 8:00."

"...ugh..."

"You said you'd come, now please get ready."

"...yeah yeah, whatever..."

"Alright then." She hung up, Marceline groaned as she strained getting up. She was still tired from all the things she did the week before and getting up ths early was not helping. She took a quick shower and put on her regualr grey tank top, she put some red shorts that was until her knee decorated with black bats and sandals. She put extra clothes and strawberries in her small duffle bag and she grabbed her umbrella. She ate some red and then checked the clock, 8:57. 'Guess it's time to go.' She shrugged. She put up her umbrella and made her way to Lake Beach. They were already there; Finn, Jake, Beemon, Lady, FP, LSP, and Bubblegum. They were having a barbeque. FP was heating up the coals and Bubblegum was fetching the meat. Beemo,Finn , and Jake were setting up the umbrella's and Lady was rolling a log, as a chair. LSP was on her phone talking with some one. Marceline floated down,

"Hey guys." She waved. Bubblegum was the first to notice,

"Marceline! You made it!" Bubblegum said with delight,

"I did say I'd come." She smiled,

"Marcel-" She was cut off by Finn and Jake,

"Marce!" Finn greeted and fist bumped,

"Hey Marceline!" Jake said, "Heard you did Vamp business this week."

"Aww, yeah I did. It sucked."

"Bet it did, help us with the umbrella's?" Finn asked,

"I'd love to but uhm- It's kinda hard to move around with this." She motioned to her own umbrella,

"Aww yeah, that must suck."

"It does."

"Anyway we have to go finish that so, later." Finn said,

"Yeah man."

Finn and Jake went back to their business leaving PB and Marceline to finally talk,

"So Bonnibel, why'd you invite me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't usually invite me to anything, and this." She motioned to the whole beach party, "Is the least thing you'd invite me to. I mean, I can't really do anything but sit and watch."

"Yes well I found something very interesting the other week and thought it might uhh- help you."

"What are you talking about?"

She pulled something small from her pocket, it was some sort of gem. It was yellow on the edges but orange in the center and it was attached to a black cord. It was as big as Marceline's pinky fingernail.

"What's that?"

"It's a magical gem that protects the wearer from the sun. Flame Princess found it in a volcano while helping Finn find that Anti-Fire amulet."

"Y-Your giving this to me?"

"Yes silly." She giggled,

"D-does it work?"

"Only one way to find out Marce."

She took the gem and examined it for a moment, then she looked to Bubblegum, "Is this a prank?"

"What? Of course not." slightly offended,

"J-Just checking." She put on, over her head." The gem glowed and it radiated over Marceline. When the glow died Bubblegum asked,

"How do you feel?"

"The same."

"Try going out into the sun."

"I-I don't know Bonni..."

"C'mon, trust me, it'll be fine."

Marceline gulped and slowly inched her hand out of the shade of her umbrella, then her finger felt the sun. It didn't burn. She reched out and felt the warmth of the sun. She grinned, ear to ear, and then dropped her umbrella. She laughed and hugged Bubblegum,

"T-Th-This is the best gift anyone has ever given me!" She said, still hugging Bubblegum,

"I know." She smiled, and hugs her back.

She let go a little embarassed and then went over to help Finn and Jake. Bubblegum just smiled and thought, 'She's so happy.'

Once the Umbrella's were up and everything else was set, they went swimming. The first one to jump in was Marceline.

"C'mon guys! She laughed, the next one in was Bubblegum. Splashing right next to Marceline.

Jake stretched up high with Finn on top, Finn jumped and yelled, "Cannon ball!" SPLASH, the laughed and then it was Jake's turn. He jump up in his giant form then slowly shrank back as he was sailing through the air. They laughed, played and swam. Then they ate, sang, and laughed. It got dark sooner than anybody thought it would, but they packed up and went home. Finn was walking FP home, Jake, Lady, and Beemo was with LSP, so Marceline was with Bubblegum. They walked, talked, and laughed. Marceline kept thanking Bubblegum for the gem.

"Thanks again for the gem Bon. This was the best day ever."

"Like I said before, No problem Marceline. And yes, it was." She smiled,

There was an awkward silence but Bubblegum broke it with a question,

"Marceline."

"Hm?"

"How come we never have these days often anymore?"

"I dunno..."

"We used to always enjoy eachother's company."

"Yeah, we did."

"What ever happened to us?"

Marceline hadn't seen that coming.

"Uhh..." She was dumbstruck but she continues anyway, "I guess we grew apart." She shrugged,

"How?"

"You became busy and stuff and I guess I was just a bother." She said with a hint of pain in her voice,

"Is that how you see it?"

"How else should I see it? How do you think we grew apart?" She asked,

"I-I- I thought you got bored with me and left."

Marceline stopped in her tracks, 'Is that how she felt all this time?' she felt guilty, "I was never bored with you Bonni."

"R-really?" Bubblegum's lower lips quivered, "T-Then why did you leave?" She croaked as the tears fell from her eyes, Marceline came closer and hugged her.

"I just wanted to give you some space."

"I wanted you to stay."

"I should've."

"Don't ever leave again."

"Never again." She hugged her closer and she started calming down, then they walked and Marceline floated her up to her bedroom. Bubblegum yawned, as she was placed on her bed. As Marceline was leaving, Bubblegum grabbed her wrist, "Stay."

"You know I can't."

"You said You'd never leave again."

Marceline saw no way out decided to stay.

She got in bed beside Bubblegum and they slept together.

Finally happy again.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it! ^^**

Please Review! :D


End file.
